D.J John
Darla Jean, or D.J to anyone who wants to remain on her good side, John, is the daughter of Little John from Robin Hood, and is without a doubt a tried and true Royal. She loves her story, every part of it. She rooms with Dinah Raven Appearance D.J has short chestnut brown hair that reaches just below her ears, deep brown eyes, and warm brown skin. She has a thin, slightly angular face, but all in all not really an unpleasant one. D.J wears Lincoln green shortalls, a brown top, brown boots, and green tights. She wears a green hat with a small red feather tucked in the brown brim, and green wrist length gloves. Personality Let's see, what has been said about D.J John? Or rather, what hasn't been said about D.J John? Different people have a different perspective of her. Teachers see her as this attention seeker, as she can never find it in her to sit still longer than a few seconds and always has to get up out of her chair and move. She gets in trouble, because she tends to disrupt class, and she has a hard time staying focused. Her thoughts jump around. Princesses and some princes see her as this tough, fearless hero. D.J never backs down from any challenge, and has a mean kick, a fact that quite a few people at this school can echo. Nothing seems to rattle her one little bit, and she can probably stare death in the face and convince it to back down. Her father sees her as this puppy. A sweet little girl who is full of energy and just wants to be loved and wants to play. It's true, even now at random times D.J will feel a strange ache that can only be satisfied by a hug from someone who really wants to hug her. Needless to say, she fears being touched starved. Students know she's easily angered. Never ask her what her real name is. D.J hates her real name with a seething passion and introduces herself to people as just plain D.J. People will usually ask either A: if she is one, B: if they heard her right, or C: if on her birth certificate it actually says "D.J." But what is she really? Well, actually, she's all of that rolled in to one incredible girl. But there's another side of her that no one really knows except for Sparrow. And that is the part of her that she tries her hardest to hide. The part that is so full of curiosity and wonderment, that is eager to see all about the world and the way it works. The side that is confused by things that most people think is normal. Friends Isabelle LaFortune They get along fairly well, all things considering, even though both choose to display their tempers in completely different ways. They are pretty good friends, though not such good friends that either is above teasing the other from time to time. (or maybe that means they're awesome friends. Who knows?) Enemies '''Sparrow Hood and His Merry Men: '''The funny thing is, or maybe it's more sad than funny, D.J used to love the next Merry Men, especially Sparrow. It's how he knows all the things she hides from others. But things change, and when they reached their early teens, Sparrow was teased mercilessly for hanging out with a girl, and he started to treat her differently. She retaliated of course, (by kicking him where the sun don't shine), and one thing led to another, making them enemies. Family D.J's mother died giving birth to her, and it was feared that she would die to. She survived, but barely, and remained weak throughout her childhood. She caught every sickness that floated around and it stayed with her. She was always in bed more than she was out of it. Father: James L. John Because of this, and because he was so afraid of losing his love's child, James actually put her on house arrest, forbidding her to leave their home. So D.J was trapped inside with him, and while it annoyed her, and she snuck out multiple times to see the world and spend time with Sparrow not under the confines of her small house, and was always brought back tired, dirty, and bruised, with a scolding, D.J does love the man, and knows he was acting out of love and fear for her, so while he can be annoying, she still will defend him to anyone who talks down about him. Romance Rumors have circulated that instead of being the next Little John, D.J will be the next Maid Marian, which she despises. The idea of marrying Sparrow used to make her laugh, when they got along, now it just sickens her entirely. But other than that, romance isn't really a part of her life. Pet D.J has a pet deer named Sherwood, a brown deer with white flecks, and tiny stubs of antlers. The idea of having a pet was a little strange, as she was raised thinking animals belonged outside, (James was very worried about her possible catching diseases from them), but Sherwood did worm his way into her heart.Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Robin Hood